


bad ideas

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: giftyou asked for fem! steve tony, modern AU--The point is, she’d innocently complimented Toni’s lipstick.And then. Toni had grinned over her tinted glasses at Steph and said, “Want a swatch?”Before she could blink, Toni had grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.





	bad ideas

So, here’s the thing. 

 

There’s no way you can’t know that Toni Stark flirts. Because she flirts  _a lot_. Pick an interview,  _any_ interview. Pick a clip. Pick a snapchat. Pick  _any_ medium she’s used and there she’ll be, flirting so casually and effortlessly it’ll make you wonder if its her superpower.

 

So Steph had  _known_ walking into this temp job as Toni Stark’s PA that there’ll be flirting involved. Heck. Pepper Potters, recent CEO of Stark Industries and Toni Stark’s ex-PA had  _warned_ her as much. 

 

And yeah, Toni’s flirted with her since then. She’s teased Steph bout the length of her skirts and how she should wears to show off her “sexy calves” more. She’d gotten Steph some shimmer lotion thing with a casual comment of how body glitter would “glow” on Steph’s skin. Things like that and more. But none of that had really slipped under Steph’s skin. She’d kept on wearing her knee length skirts, stuck to sensible flats, and passed the “body lava” off to Natasha. She’d ignored all the whining noises Toni would make whenever she’d show up wearing a cozy sweater and jeans. It wasn’t that hard.

 

Until today when Steph  _oh so casually_  compliments the lipstick Toni’s wearing. 

 

 _Usually_ , Toni’s sporting red. Practically every big make-up brand has a shade of red called “Iron Woman” or some variation of it and Toni’s got them all. But today, she’s sporting this  _gorgeous_  berry color that sends a spike of longing envy through Steph. She’d never dare to wear such a color and not just because that shade makes her look sickly.

 

Anyways the point is, she’d innocently complimented Toni’s lipstick. 

 

And then. Toni had grinned over her tinted glasses at Steph and said, “Want a swatch?” 

 

Before she could  _blink,_  Toni had grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Like she was a knight kissing a maiden’s hand or something. Steph had blinked stupidly down at the back of Toni’s head and realized wow, she had a massive cowlick she’d forgotten to brush away. Another blink and Toni was breezing out the elevator, waving a cheery hand even as she greeted one of their company directors.

 

Steph stares at Toni’s receding back, starting when the elevator closed. “What just…happened?” she weakly asked the mirrored walls. Her reflection was frustratingly quiet.

 

She glanced down at her hand and was unable to stop herself from letting out a nervous giggle. Fuck. Toni’d barely left an imprint behind.  _Of course_! She preferred matte lipsticks that stuck to her lips like glue. There's no way her lipstick would have left a stain behind.

 

The sneak.

 

Sighing softly, Steph pressed the back of her hand, that faint purple imprint, against her own lips and whispered, “This is  _such_ a bad idea.”

 

\--

 

It takes Toni a couple of minutes to process what she’d done to Steph in the elevator. Thankfully by that point, she’s sitting in Pepper’s office. Less thankfully, she stops mid-sentence to stare in horror at her new CEO and blurts out, “I fucked up!”

 

Pepper looks up from the contract she’s reviewing with a frown, “I don’t see any mistakes in this. Wh-”

 

“Not  _that_!” Toni flaps her hands in distress as she leans forward. The chair tips forward and almost sends Toni chest first into Peppers glass desk. “With Steph!”

 

Pepper blinks at her for a moment before sighing. Deeply. She links her fingers together over the contract before she asks, in a tone somewhere between resigned and annoyed, “Explain.”

 

“I kissed Steph! Steph’s hand! In the elevator.”

 

One perfectly tweezed eyebrow goes up. “ _Why_?”

 

Wow, when’s the last time her cheeks felt  _this_ hot? Toni can’t even remember. “She…said she liked my lipstick.”

 

Deep frown lines crease Peppers forehead. She tiredly rubs them out as she mutters, “I guess I should be grateful you didn’t straight up kiss her. But _why_ did you-”

 

Toni holds her hands out in supplication to the universe: please answer this for me. The universe doesn’t send her a pigeon with an answer note attached to it. Damn asshole. 

 

Toni shrugs as hard and helplessly as she can. “It felt like the right thing to do?”

 

“Only you, Toni. Only you.”

 

Pepper leans back in her seat. Toni points at her ex-girlfriends face and tells her, “I don’t appreciate that smirky smirk you’re wearing. You’re enjoying my agony!”

 

“I am. It’s not every day you get to see the great Toni Stark acting all a tizzy over a girl.”

 

There’s so many things to be offended about in that statement, Toni can only gape at Pepper. She splutters half words before sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed, and huffs, “I’m not in a  _tizzy_.”

 

“You just have a  _crush_ ,” Pepper sing-songs, snickering when Toni shoots her an ugly look.

 

“I’m  _thirty-five_! You don’t  _get_ crushes at thir-”

 

“Sure you do. You’ve got one right now. You want to hold her hand. You want to take her out. You wan-”

 

Toni makes a weird noise that surprises even herself as she exclaims, “That’s-”

 

“But she’s totally immune to your usual flirty ways so you’re flounder-”

 

“I  _never_ flounder!”

 

“You’re sinking, Stark.”

 

They stare each other down for half a minute before Toni gives up. She flops forward across Pepper’s desk with a whine. “I’m  _drowning_ , Pep! I dunno what to do to get her to take me seriously.”

 

“Maybe stop flirting and  _show her_  that you’re serious?”

 

Toni presses her chin into the glass to look up at Pepper. “Stop flirting?”

 

“Yeah. Show her you respect her. That you don’t see her like everyone else. Everyone like being treated like they’re special to someone. And stop hitting on her every chance you get. Think lasers, not shot gun spread in terms of your approach.”

 

Toni wrinkles her nose, not sure if it  _really_ makes sense but what’s the harm in trying? What’s the worse than could happen?

 

“Okay. I guess I’ll try.”

 

“Good,” Pepper reaches over to pat her short hair. “Start by apologizing to her. Face to face. No extravagant apology gift.”

 

Toni’s finger twitch guiltily in her lap. “So uh… I shouldn’t get her a gift basket or something?”

 

“No, Toni. That’d be a bad idea. Use your words, not your credit card.”

 

“But I’m so good at that,” Toni sighs. “Can I at least send her the lipstick?”

 

Pepper pauses in consideration. “I don’t see why not.”

 

“Great!” Toni chirps, straightening up as she pulls her phone out. 

 


End file.
